HFCS
Description HFCS is the super-secret hideout for Bungie.net forum moderators. The group warns against regular users trying to join without permission with its description, "Don't even try to join. Lest we smite ye. Thou has been warned." HFCS was parodied in the Pimps at Sea RPG, displayed as a secret Ninja cult titled "High Fructose Corn Syrup". According to Recon Number 54, HFCS stands for "Heisenberg Finds Cat of Schrödinger".[1] However, the account he posted this on was deleted, so the link is directed to a quote of his post. The group's FAQ page contains the answers to many frequently asked questions about the rules and moderating. They are rather useful when a user is confused about what is considered an offense, such as the definition of 'flaming' or the description of 'bumping.' The group's article page is also very useful; it includes a Forum Descriptions article, where Achronos explains what type of thread goes in which forum -- this is very helpful in avoiding off-topic posts. The page also includes a rant from Recon Number 54 (posted as Recon Number 59); the Moderator FAQ, written by Yoozel; and the ban appeal process, posted by x Foman123 x. Roles As of Bungie.next there are only admins in the group. The rest are just group members. Before the site update 'Bungie.Next' at the start of 2013 roles in the group are determined by the user's role on Bungie.net. There are currently six roles in HFCS, and each one is held by at least two people, with the exception of "Head Moderator". They are listed as follows, from the highest available title to the lowest. 'Bungie.net Overlord' 'This role is given only to members of the Online Team, and is held by two people: Achronos and runningturtle. Achronos's regular Bungie.net title is also "Bungie.net Overlord". 'Community Guy '''This role is also only available to Bungie Employees who have had the job of writing the Bungie Weekly Updates, and is held by three people: lukems, SketchEmployee, urk and DeeJ. As of 2015 The newest community Manager is Cozmo. '''Head Moderator This role is held only by stoshEmployee, who was the original Moderator of Bungie.net. It is unlikely that another user will ever gain this role. 'Master Moderator' '''This role is given to the Bungie.net Master Forum Ninjas, and is held by the ten existing users with the same title: Duardo, El Roboto, JeremiahEmployee, Nosferatu_Soldie, Qbix89, Recon Number 54, SkiptraceNinja, The Slayer, x Foman123 x, and Yoozel. '''Mister (and Miss) Moderator The "Mister Moderator" role is given to the male Bungie.net Forum Ninjas, and makes up the majority of the members of HFCS. The role is held by twenty-one members: ash55, BobBQ, bobcast, borrowedchief, Captain K MartNinja, dazarobbo, dmbfan09, Dr Weird, evilcamNinja, Gods ProphetNinja, [another fanNinja], Nedus, odmichaelNinja, Old Papa Rich, PezzNinja, Predator5791, Senor LecheNinja, Sir FragulaNinja, Tom TNinja, True Underdog, and x Lord Revan x. The role of "Miss Moderator" is given only to THE DON WAN, who is the only female Moderator. Since regular male Forum Ninjas possess the role of "Mister Moderator", it was only fit that she have her own role. 'Sleeping Moderator' '''This was a role given to Bungie.net Forum Ninjas (or Master Forum Ninjas) who are deemed inactive. The length of absence from the site that is required to be considered inactive is unknown, as is who exactly decides when a Moderator is active (although probably Achronos or runningturtle). This role is the lowest available rank, and is held by four members: Anton P NymNinja, chris547Ninja], GameJunkieJimNinja''', and goweb. The Most Popular thread Before Bungie.net's site was changed in late March 2007, all groups on Bungie.net -- open or not -- displayed the title of their forums' most popular threads on the group's homepage. The most popular thread in HFCS was constantly changing, but they have always been started by GameJunkieJim. They range from naked pictures of stosh to detailed descriptions of guns used to execute rule violators. It is thought that threads are created and then spammed to keep HFCS's most well-kept secrets to themselves. A lot of speculation has come from these often-cryptic most popular threads. Because HFCS is a secret group containing members who are well known in the Bungie Community, there are a lot of stalkers who frequent the group's homepage, looking for clues. The only possible source of information that could provide some insight was the most popular thread, and as a result it garnered a lot of attention. Groups Apocalypse Because of the Most Popular Thread feature that existed on the old Bungie.net, it was thought that HFCS would be the only group to be kept over the website change. Many believed it to be a joke that was being played by the Ninjas. When groups were reintroduced to Bungie.net after the site update, these suspicions were proved to be false, as regular groups were not deleted. History Little is known about the history of HFCS, as only Ninjas are allowed entry. Links *Link to Bungie group. Category: Chapters Category:Bungie Lore Category:Bungie Community